My Story
by saphiradrogon
Summary: I am Hinata hyuga. This is who I am now and I'm not changing for anyone. I don't care who I hurt or kill to get what I want but I wasn't always like this. I used to be kind and sweet and caring but that was all before the change. That was all before I learned what it takes to survive as a monster like me but now I don't care what I am I lie what I am and I'm not changing...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

I am Hinata hyuga. This is who I am now and I'm not changing for anyone. I don't care who I hurt or kill to get what I want but I wasn't always like this. I used to be kind and sweet and caring but that was all before the change. That was all before I learned what it takes to survive as a monster like me but now I don't care what I am I don't consider myself a monster I like the way I am. And this is my story...

**Before the change:**

*knock knock *

i wake up to the sun barely starting to come threw my window. It's early for some but because I am a hyuga this is part of the normal routine. Rolling over and slipping on my slippers I head towards the shower.

Hanabi: hey hinata try to hurry father would like to speak with you

Me: okay I will.

I close the door to the bathroom and hop into the shower. The water feels good on my body and I relax some and think about what my father wants to talk to me about. I rank through my brain looking for anything specific that he would want to talk about but I can't think of anything specific. I've done great as a jounin and I got accepted as an ANBU two months ago but other than those two thingos nothing big happened. Maybe it's my birthday I am turning 25 next month? I don't know... I finally and regretfully get out of the shower and get dressed. As I head down stairs I hear the servants whispering. Since I have nothing better to do and don't want to see my father just yet I decide to eavesdrop.

Servant 1: did you hear the news! (She giggled)

Servant 2: no what's the gossip?!

Servant 1 : I heard that lord Hiashi is deciding on who will wed lady hinata! ( she sequels)

What! Wed me! This has to be wrong I mean it's just gossip right?!

Servant 2: oh yes I have heard about that! I heard that the uchiha boy has been chosen as one candidate for her! They would look so lovely together!

Servant 1: oh. Yes they would! But I also heard that the copy ninja...oh what is his name...um...Kakashi hatake oh yes that was his name!

Servant 2: what isn't he like 36 now? He is a little old for our young lady hinata...

Alittle old! Really that never crossed my mind! Holy crap! Holy crap! This is not real! this is not real I must have fallen and hit my head in the shower and now I'm hallucinating everything or maybe I'm in a other deminson?! I didn't want to listen to anymore of what they were saying so I backed away from the corner and tried to control my breathing and pounding heart. No way would my father force a marriage...I mean we don't have the best relationship but still he wouldn't do that. after I convinced my self that everything the servants were talking was just gossip and not true I composed my self and continued to see my father. My hopes for everything just being a rumor or just gossip was soon to be prove correct...

Me: father ? You have called for me?

Hiashi: oh yes hello and good morning hinata. Please have a seat.

Me: ...*what the hell is going on*

Hiashi: how have ypu been doing hina-

Me: father could we please continue with why you called me here I was hoping to train with ten ten and ino this morning before they left for work...* i lied*

Hiashi: well alright then *he chuckled* hinata you are of age to marry and are a good daughter and would make a lovely wife to any man but for bussiness reasons I have selected a group of men to court you and then You make the final decision on who you would like to marry and you must choose one because I will not allow you to stay unmarried at your age it is not proper for a lady of your status.

Hinata: father you can't be serious! I am not ready to marry! Sakura and ino aren't married neither is temari! Yeah sure ten ten is but that is because neji and her love each other! How am I suppose to just pick a man to marry a man I don't even know! *heart sank as the realization of what the servants were talking about is true*

Hiashi: hinata you must understand non of theses other girls are from a clan such as ours or have been riased for this. It was bad enough I let you wait until you were 25 you should have been married at 20 like any other girl would have been from a noble family.

Hinata: please fath-

Hiashi: I am sorry hinata but you must go through with this. The council wants me to just pick your husband for you but if your mother was alive she would kill me and I have no doubt that if I did she would rise from the dead just to kill too. That is why I am letting you pick who you will marry.

I sat there silently. Not really sure what to do. I wanted to cry but I refuse to cry and act like a baby so I just sat there. Confused, lost even. I under why he is doing this and I apperiate that he is letting me pick my husband but I dont want to marry and...and I don't know...

Hiashi: hinata?...

Hinata: okay...I'll go through with it...*i said still not raising my head*

Hiashi: I'm so sorry hinata...I didn't want to marry off at 20 so I waited as long as I could and now this must be done whether we like it or not. You are dismissed. Have a nice day tomorrow you will meet the men I'll explain everything else tomorrow at 9:00 am so be ready by then.

Hinata: no thank you father for waiting as log as you could...*bows* have a nice day...

* * *

><p>i still don't know what to think...why me? Why must I be married away like some prize?! I didn't want to be in the compound any more and didn't feel like seeing anyone else so now here I am under a tree trying to figure everything out. Who should I tell. I didn't wanna tell anyone who would just go off and tell others. But I dont wanna keep it in either. Finally being away from prying eyes I let everything out...I start crying. You could call this the worst day of my life I thougth to who ever hears thoughts. Or God or who ever you want to believe. after about an hour of just crying I begin to feel sleepy and finally fall into a deep sleep and thankfully dream of nothing and letting the darkness consume me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>so here was the first part of the beginning. I will post more probably tomorrow going to try and at least get a chapter like this one every day or every other day. so rate or comment what you think as long as they are nice I don't care ! :) :D <strong>


	2. The riverside guy

**I own nothing! I'm sorry guys that this is incredibly late but I had school so here you go.**

* * *

><p>Me: no thank you father for all you have done and for waiting so long...may I leave i want to think things over...<p>

Hiashi: yes you are excused

*this can't be happening...why me!* I shut the door to my fathers study and walk down the hall.*mother...please help...I can't marry the sasuke-San and I defently can't marry kakashi...but who else do I have to chose from...* not realizing that I was now I the garden and that someone was calling my name.

Ino: hinata! Hinata hey are you okay?

Me: ugh...um yeah I'm fine just a lot on my mind...how...how did you g::et in here?

Ino: your sister let me in come on let's go get ten ten you dork.

Me: yeah okay *smiling*

We talked a little more as we walked but I couldnt forget the knowledge I had just learned. We found ten ten by her fence with my cousin neji.

Me: hello cousin. Hello ten ten.

Neji: hey hinata

Ten Ten: hey hinata you guys ready?

Us: yea.

Ten ten: alright I'll talk to you late neji.

Neji: nnn

She glared at him and ino laughed, I couldn't help but giggle.

Naruto: hey guys what's so funny?

Me*blushes madly*

Ino: nothing just neji has a stick up his butt.

Neji: no I don't you dumb blond.

Ten ten: neji!

Naruto: hey I take offense to that!

Neji: you both are dumb.

Me: neji please stop insulting our friends.

Naruto: *throws arm over my shoulders* yeah listen to hinata

Neji: whatever I'll see you at home hinata.

Everyone laughs

Naruto: so what you ladies doing today?

Ino: nothing going to train for awhile then might go swimming in the lake but now I just wanna swim.

Ten ten: yeah me too lets just swim. It's like training just fun huh hinata?

Me: yeah I could use some fun *hahaha*

Naruto: hey! Could sasuke and I come with well kakashi too but he'll just probably read?

Tenten: um I don't know it was kind of a girls-

Ino: sure! But only if sasuke comes!

Me: * no no no no no! They can't come! You can but not them! Please lord anyone but them! Maybe they don't know yet? Who am I kidding of course they know! Oh god what am I going to do!*

Ten ten: shouldn't you ask hinata for her opinion ino?

Ino: oh yeah...hinata what do you think?

Me: um well I thought it was a girls kind thing and-

Naruto: aaawwwww hinata please!

Me: um well I guess...*damn it damn it!*

Naruto: yay! So um I'll go and get sasuke and kakashi now you guys just stay here.

(Naruto leaves)

Ino: hinata did you almost deny Naruto? Your life long crush!?

Me: ugh no I just thought like I'm ten ten that it was a girls kind of hang out day.

Ino: uh huh sure...

Ten ten: leave her alone Ino go and get Sakura you she'll kill us if she knows that we went swimming with sasuke with out her.

Ino: ahh I wanted sasuke to my self...

Ten ten: well to bad! Go!

Ino: ugh!

Me: hahahaha.

Kakashi: what's so funny?

Me: ahh!

Kakashi: I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

Me: no it's okay um can we go...*turns around and face palms into sasuke*.

Sasuke: watch out...

Me:*blushes* uh um sorry.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Ino: whatever forehead he's mine.

Me: c-can we go? Please?

Ten ten: yeah let's go!

We started towards the river. *geez God I wanna go home!* as we were walking neither sasuke nor kakashi made eye contact with me nor made any effort to talk to me which I found helpful. I don't think I could speak even if I wanted to. All theses actions confirmed that they knew about my clans deal with them. The only thing I didn't understand is why didn't they reject the offer I mean there are many more pretty girls out there for them.

Ino: look there's the river!

Me:*looks in the direction that she pointed at* whose that guy? Standing by the rivers edge?

Sakura: did you guys invite any one else?

Ten ten: no... Just you four just now.

Naruto: oooooocccchhhh!

Evryone turns around to see what Naruto is crying about.

Sasuke: what now?

Naruto: nothing I just got a thorn in my foot teme.

Sasuke: Baka...

i looked back at river to see if the strang guy was there but he was just gone...we only looked away for about 5 seconds where could he have gone?

Sakura: must have been one the villagers.

Me: yeah...*i don't know...he seemed different...almost inhuman* yeah he was just a villager.

Sasuke: good...now can we get moving I didn't come to just look at the river.

He said as he pushed pass Sakura. I definitelycant marry a jerk like him. I mean he could have gone around her geez.

Kakashi: hinata are you coming?

I looked around and saw they had started walking again.

Me: uh yeah keep going I'm going to um find a nice shady tree to put my stuff under.(I said while smiling)

Kakashi: okay see you at the lake.

I was just turning around when he turned agian and said

Kakashi: hinata sasuke and I would like to talk to you when we have a chance alone. You to discuss the um plans. I mean separatly of course but you know what I mean. (He said while sratching the back of his head.).

Me: (trying to look busy with my bag) um uh yeah sure thing.

All he did was nod and continued on his way and left me having my own little (HUGE) panic acttack. I walked around looking and panicking for a tree to put my stuff under when I heard.

Unknown:~hinata~ ~hinata~

i know I should have ignored it and walked away but I felt drawn to it. Like it was calling to me and I couldn't resist going towards the sound.

Unknown:~hinata ~.

The sound was coming from behind a tree and when I looked behind it I saw the strange man from before only he was weird and creepy looking. He was gorgeous and hypnotizing . I couldn't look away.

Me: who are you and how do you know my name?

Unknown: my name is Damon Michelson. I know more about you than just your name hinata hyuga. I know about the marriage you have to go with even though non of the men chosen for you deserve you. I know your mother died after your sister was born and much more.

Me: well...Damon... What do you want?

He took two large steps toward me and closed the space between us. I took out my kuni and pointed it at him.

Damon: please... That will serve you know good. ( he grabbed my wrist and forced me on the tree) I don't want to hurt you for if I did you'd be dead by now.

Me:(trying to escape) well then Damon what do you want!

Damon: (leaning in close almost lip distance away)

(off in the distance) Ino: hinata! Hinata! Where are you come on! Let's go your missing all the fun!

Damon: uh oh looks like our time is cut for now but don't worry my little pet I'll back and I'll make all your problems disappear.

Me: go to hell.

Damon: that's where your going my sweet.

And with that he was gone. Just like the wind...gone no one should have that kind of speed.

Ino: hey there you are come on. Let's go. If your worried about what the guys will think about you. Don't because you look amazing. Hey are you Okay? You look like you saw a ghost.

Me: ugh um yeah I'm fine. Thanks Ino for the confidence talk.

I said as i walked pass her.

Ino: okay good then let's go their waiting for us.

*who the hell Is Damon Michelson? And what did he mean he'll be back and he'll make my problems disappear.*

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try to put up new ones when I can probably more to more. Well love ya bye!3<strong>


End file.
